<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Why? by franzfan23</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28198110">Why?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/franzfan23/pseuds/franzfan23'>franzfan23</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kamen Rider Gaim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental Confession, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, slight humor at ending, slight language</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:07:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>340</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28198110</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/franzfan23/pseuds/franzfan23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I really don’t know how to summarize this fic, so just so you know, it’s a Kouta/Micchy fic with some angst and fluff. </p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kazuraba Kouta/Kureshima Mitsuzane</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Another Toku Holiday Special (2020)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Why?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jen425/gifts">Jen425</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I was excited when I found out who I was writing for. I love your work, girl! So, here we go!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>To say Kouta Kazuraba, aka the Man of the Beginning, was worried, would be an understatement. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After all, his best friend, Mitsuzane Kureshima, aka Micchy, seemed to be avoiding him like the plague. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hasn’t he gotten into his head that I already forgive him for everything?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>After all, I do love him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yes, you read correctly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kouta was in love with his best friend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even if he did try to kill him… well sort of.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Okay, time for drastic measures.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a single flick of his wrist, Kouta found himself in Micchy’s bedroom, now in normal clothes. Micchy, who had been sleeping, immediately got up from his bed at Kouta’s entrance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Micchy was confused. “Kouta-san, what are you doing here?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You should know why. You’ve been avoiding me lately. What’s wrong? You know you can tell me anything.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Micchy sighed. He knew this would eventually happen,  “Tell me, Kouta-san…Why did you easily forgive me for killing you? Why do you still want to be friends with me? Why do you have to be so perfect that I couldn’t help but fall in love with you?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wait.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Did he just say he loved me?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Micchy suddenly covered his mouth, realizing what he just said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That explains… pretty much everything. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kouta opened his mouth. “Micchy-” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t. Just go ahead and reject me already. I know you don’t feel the same.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Actually, I do…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But since actions speak louder than words… </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kouta pulled the other boy in for a kiss. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Micchy froze just for a minute, before returning the kiss, tears streaming down his face. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <b>OMAKE</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mitsuzane, are you- WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Shit.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I was hoping Takatora wasn’t home. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Micchy pulled away from his makeout session with Kouta to see Takatora in the doorway, gaping. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Micchy turned red. “I-I can explain-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Takatora then proceeded to give Kouta a classic “do harm to him and I’ll kill you” talk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Micchu buried his head into his pillow out of embarrassment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This was both the best and worst day of his life.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy holidays, everyone!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>